


Natal Feliz

by kalinebogard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Kiba - Freeform, M/M, ShinoKiba - Freeform, shino - Freeform, xmas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Aquele deveria ser apenas um natal comum...Por isso, Shino surpreendeu-se quando ouviu batidas na porta.Primeiro: não estava esperando por visitas. Segundo, o porteiro não o interfonou anunciando a chegada de alguém. Ajeitou os óculos no rosto ficando intrigado.Provavelmente foi um engano…Com um suspiro levantou-se para atender, dando início a mais surpreendente e inesperada noite de natal de sua vida.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * Naruto é um anime e não me pertence. Obra feita de fã para fãs, sem fins lucrativos.
> 
> * A imagem da capa não me pertence, foi feita pela @Rasqueria (Tara para os íntimos)
> 
> * Não foi betada! perdoem os erros ♥
> 
> * Feito para o #DesafiodeNatal do grupo ShinoKiba, a história deveria ter uma cena com a imagem de capa e uma frase especial...
> 
> Boa leitura!

Tudo estava perfeito e em seus devidos lugares, como Aburame Shino apreciava: ele vestiu-se com uma blusa de manga longa, cuidadosamente dobrada até os cotovelos e uma calça social preta discreta, das que usava para ficar em casa. A sala estava bem aquecida, ele morava em um prédio de apartamentos mais antigo, com excelente sistema de aquecimento. Foi com satisfação que sentou-se no sofá, em posse do tablet de última geração, já buscando o familiar aplicativo de caça-palavras, dando pouca atenção ao canal de televisão que exibia um comercial qualquer. Seu interesse era o programa natalino que seria exibido às onze horas, como tradição de todos os anos, o “Konoha’s Christmas”. 

Cruzando as pernas com elegância apoiou o tablet no joelho e usou a mão livre para pegar a caneca do suporte de sofá, tomando um pequeno gole do chá verde quente.

Devolveu ao lugar para traçar uma palavra que encontrara no aplicativo: resiliência. Escrita em hiragana com as sílabas de trás para frente na diagonal! Ganhou bons pontos pelo nível de dificuldade.

Seu pai ligaria à meia-noite, como de costume. Ele morava em Konoha, mas já era um homem de mais de sessenta anos, que sofria com reumatismo e que evitava sair de casa em noites de neve, como seria aquele natal.

Depois da pandemia ocorrida alguns anos atrás, as pessoas se adaptaram e aprenderam o bom uso da tecnologia para aproximar os entes queridos. Na hora combinada Shino faria uma vídeo-chamada para o pai, desejando um bom feriado. Na manhã do ano novo iriam juntos ao templo, atrás de bênçãos e boa sorte, compensando com um jantar em família, e proporcionando um momento para pai e filho conversarem pessoalmente.

Por isso, Shino surpreendeu-se quando ouviu batidas na porta.

Primeiro: não estava esperando por visitas. Segundo, o porteiro não o interfonou anunciando a chegada de alguém. Ajeitou os óculos no rosto ficando intrigado.

Provavelmente foi um engano…

Com um suspiro levantou-se para atender, dando início a mais surpreendente e inesperada noite de natal de sua vida.

— Boa noite! — uma voz animada cumprimentou tão logo Shino abriu a porta.

E o homem deparou-se com uma visão inusitada a ponto de ficar sem responder por alguns segundos. Shino descobriu que a Mamãe Noel estava batendo em sua porta.

Ou algo que aproximava disso: um rapaz, um jovem de idade indefinida, mas provavelmente abaixo dos trinta anos, trajando um vestido assustadoramente curto e vermelho, ao estilo “Papai Noel”, com um cinto preto na cintura, meias arrastão e gorrinho tão vermelho quanto os trajes sobre cabelos castanhos curtos e um tanto repicados (ou seriam bagunçados?). O sorriso era enorme, entrecortando marcas gêmeas de triângulos nas bochechas salientes. Os dentes caninos eram proeminentes, evidenciando um certo ar selvagem ao sorriso muito branco.

— Perdão…? — Shino tentou compreender a presença inexplicável daquele rapaz na porta do seu apartamento.

— Feliz Natal! — ele gesticulou com os braços — Vim trazer um presente e alegrar sua noite de natal!

Explicou, ou melhor, confundiu ainda mais o morador da residência. A segunda frase fez Shino notar a caixinha em uma das mãos.

— Creio que houve um engano…

A afirmação um tanto reticente tirou parte da animação alheia.

O jovem enfiou a mão no bolso apertado do vestidinho e puxou um pedaço de papel.

— Aburame Shino-san? — perguntou incerto — Apartamento 9B?

— Sim — Shino confirmou impressionado. Pelo visto aquele rapaz veio ao lugar certo, mas… como?! — Sou eu.

— Então é isso mesmo, caralho! Levei um susto… digo, caralho não. Me perdoe — ele limpou a garganta — Então é isso mesmo, caramba! — corrigiu-se de modo desnecessário.

— Sinto muito, estou meio confuso.

— Ah, normal — o sorriso voltou com força total — Meu nome é Kiba! Trabalho na empresa “Natal Feliz”, hoje é minha primeira vez, sabe, ensaiei bastante. Tenho certeza de que vai gostar.

— Natal Feliz…? — Shino repetiu.

Nunca ouviu falar de tal empresa, talvez fosse uma brincadeira de mal gosto. Estava a um passo de fechar a porta e voltar à paz de sua noite interrompida, quando o visitante levou a mão ao outro bolso e puxou um novo papelzinho.

— Shino — foi dizendo — “Neste Natal: doar carinho, distribuir afeto, reforçar os laços, abrir sorrisos, receber abraços, celebrar a união e comer muito!” são os votos de sua grande amiga e irmã do coração, Yamanaka Ino!

O fim do recital duvidoso trouxe total compreensão para Shino. Tudo fez sentido.

Ino era mais do que amiga de infância, pois com ela Shino fundou uma empresa de Tecnologia da Informação e conquistou um espaço respeitado no mundo dos negócios.

A mulher estava viajando com o marido, ambos indo para Sunagakure, vila de nascença de Gaara, para passar as festas de fim de ano. Aquela era a única época do ano em que se permitiam uma folga maior.

Mesmo Shino tirava uma semana para si, para descansar e aproveitar a paz no apartamento. Ele seguia uma tradição de anos, com os pequenos passos de se colocar confortável, jogar no Tablet e assistir o especial de Natal. 

E essa tradição não incluía nenhum tipo de Mamãe Noel em trajes duvidosos. 

Agora que entendeu a situação não tinha muito o que fazer a não ser aceitar. 

— Obrigado — suspirou — Foi uma bela mensagem. Tenha uma boa noite. 

Fez menção de fechar a porta, mas o tal Kiba colocou o pé no vão impedindo o ato. 

— Espera! — ele soou meio desesperado — Sua amiga comprou o pacote de acompanhamento para a noite inteira! 

Shino sentiu um arrepio correr pela espinha dorsal. 

— Noite inteira? 

Kiba acenou com a cabeça:

— Sim! Vou te preparar a ceia, fazer companhia no jantar e cantar uma canção à meia noite. 

Shino limpou a garganta. 

— Não precisa — tentou chutar de leve o pé de Kiba, mas estava de meia e o outro calçava botinhas mimosas — Se puder tirar o pé… 

— Não posso, cara. É meu primeiro cliente, preciso da grana! — o rapaz tentou sorrir — Tenho um filho pequeno e ainda não comprei o presente dele. 

Aquela revelação veio acompanhada de um par de olhos selvagens enormes, brilhantes de lágrimas não derramadas. 

Amoleceu o coração de Shino. 

— Eu digo que você fez o que precisava. Não se preocupe. 

— A empresa libera a avaliação depois da meia-noite e eu só recebo se tiver uma nota mínima positiva. 

— Avaliação? 

— Pelo site. Você recebe o link, valida com um email e vai poder avaliar minha companhia essa noite. Se eu ganhar muitas estrelas, terei maiores chances de trabalhar mais e aumentar a comissão! 

Shino engoliu o resmungo. Ino que se preparasse para ouvir um belo agradecimento por aquele presente surpresa. 

— Pode ir embora para sua casa — falou por fim — Prometo que entro no aplicativo e te dou dez estrelas. 

— O máximo é cinco… — Kiba falou baixinho. 

— Que seja. Marco a maior nota possível. Adeus. 

Despediu-se e notou que o rapaz não tirou o pé da porta. 

— Está nevando lá fora — a explicação veio em poucos segundos — Tá frio, cara. Sua amiga encomendou especialmente a roupa de Papai Noel e eu consegui só a versão feminina, vim na esperança de que a tempestade diminuísse até a hora de ir embora. 

Na verdade, Kiba alimentava outras esperanças secretas: que agradasse tanto que o cliente pagasse um táxi para a volta. E que dividisse a ceia, claro. Seu melhor amigo Naruto trabalhava na empresa há mais tempo e se gabava das várias vezes que deu sorte. Claro, nem sempre encontrava pessoas agradáveis, mas a parte positiva era muito maior. E foi Naruto que lhe arrumou o emprego tão logo uma vaga apareceu. 

Kiba agarrou com as duas mãos. Tinha terminado a faculdade a três anos e não conseguiu nenhum emprego formal, apenas arubaito com péssimos salários. Aquele era o primeiro que lhe daria renda fixa mais uma porcentagem sobre o valor que cada cliente encomendava. Yamanaka Ino comprou o pacote mais caro, então Kiba nutriu a esperança de morder uma fatia boa logo na primeira vez! 

Shino conseguiu ler a decepção no rosto do rapaz e isso o fez ceder. Era verdade, estava nevando lá fora e as roupas de Kiba não eram exatamente protetoras. 

— Venha, pode fazer o seu trabalho enquanto esperamos a neve diminuir e dar o horário da sua avaliação. 

A "Mamãe Noel" abriu um sorriso enorme. E tão caloroso que por um segundo Aburame Shino esqueceu que era inverno. Acabou se afastando um pouco e permitindo que o visitante entrasse.

Kiba tirou as botinhas no genkan e calçou um par de surippa que estava ali.

— Com licença — foi dizendo ao entrar na sala e olhar discretamente ao redor — Ah, uma árvore de natal!

Animou-se ao ver a peça num dos cantos da sala, uma árvore grande que ia quase até o teto do apartamento, com luzinhas brancas piscando e grandes bolas vermelhas espalhadas entre guirlandas de neve artificial.

Sem pedir permissão, foi até a árvore e colocou a caixinha aos pés dela, parecendo animado demais para o gosto de Shino. O homem não tinha como saber, a verdade é que a “Mamãe Noel” ficou bem empolgada com o bom gosto do lugar, pois havia maiores chances de a ceia ser digna de um filme…

— Aceita um pouco de chá? — Shino ofereceu, meio sem saber como agir com a visita desconhecida.

— Aceito sim, obrigado!

— Fique a vontade — orientou indicando o confortável sofá.

Kiba não pensou duas vezes antes de se acomodar.

Shino lançou uma última olhada avaliativa para aquele jovem desconhecido muito, muito a vontade em seu sofá e foi até a cozinha pegar uma caneca conforme oferecido.

Parou um pouco para pensar na inconsistência de toda a situação. Em um segundo a vida estava nos trilhos, seguindo o caminho costumeiro e confortável. Uma batida na porta depois… ali estava Mamãe Noel na sua sala de estar.

— Ino — sussurrou a palavrinha, uma jura de que aquele “presente” ganharia um belo sermão em retribuição.

Por hora se conformou em pegar a caneca cheia de chá e voltar para a sala, apenas para descobrir que Kiba descobrira o controle remoto e zapeava os canais sondando a programação.

— Olha, gosto desse canal porque sempre toca PVs de sucesso! Podemos assistir?

Shino notou uma banda qualquer que estava em moda tocando músicas barulhentas. Respirou fundo.

— Podemos, mas só até a hora do especial de natal de Konoha — estendeu a caneca para o outro.

— Caralho! — Kiba exclamou antes de assoprar o chá quente e tomar um golinho — Eles passam o mesmo programa todos os anos…

— Mas eu gosto de ver — Shino respondeu sentando-se na poltrona. Ia pegar o tablet quando a pergunta seguinte o impediu.

— Como foi o seu dia? — a pergunta soou sincera.

O dono do apartamento ficou em dúvida. A interação faria parte do pacote?

— Normal — respondeu simplista — E o seu?

Kiba parecia um peixe ansioso por morder uma gorda isca:

— Totalmente louco. Hoje é meu primeiro dia na “Natal Feliz”, sabe? Me chamaram as pressas pra tapar buraco, não tinha uniforme no meu número. Todas as roupas masculinas ficaram grandes, porque as outras já estavam em uso. Natal é uma noite de sucesso na empresa! Daí sobrou pra mim usar essa de Mamãe Noel e eu quase congelei tentando chegar aqui. Seja grato pelo meu esforço.

— Eu…

— Não estou te criticando! Por favor, você é o cliente e tem que ficar feliz. Não quero colocar pressão, mas se me der uma boa nota vou ganhar destaque, sabe, novatos ficam nervosos e às vezes a estréia é mal avaliada.

— Isso…

— Nem tive tempo de ensaiar, só a parte da mensagem mesmo. Vou no improviso, mas sei que dou conta. Eu era foda no clube de teatro do colegial. Quase segui a carreira de ator. No fim preferi veterinária mesmo. Podia estar trabalhando com minha irmã, mas quero abrir meu próprio caminho, sabe? Pelo meu esforço.

— Sei…

— Então não se preocupe, prometo caprichar tanto na ceia que você vai me dar cinco estrelas e deixar um review de vinte linhas! — terminou a afirmativa com uma risada cristalina, antes de beber mais do chá quentinho, certo de que a noite já estava “vencida”.

Shino imitou o gesto de bebericar o chá. Não tinha muita certeza sobre o que dizer (nem se conseguiria dizer, já que Kiba era uma matraca). Era um homem de negócios bem sucedido, que participou de reuniões lendárias, tão preparado e tão conhecedor do assunto que “devorou” os concorrentes com a facilidade de uma criança esmagando formigas.

Ali, naquela situação, ainda que fosse seu lar e território seguro, estava completamente sem saber o que fazer.

Ao menos beber chá era seguro.

— Qual o tamanho do seu peru?

A pergunta sem sentido fez Shino se engasgar com o chá, sofrendo um desesperador ataque de tosse em seguida.

Kiba ficou boquiaberto. Nunca imaginou que homens elegantes como Aburame Shino eram capazes de soltar chá pelo nariz daquele jeito! Ele era mestre nisso, principalmente quando Naruto estava por perto e fazia gracinhas, Kiba era vítima fácil. Lembrava da morte horrível que foi aquela vez que estavam comendo lamen e ele acabou tendo que puxar um longo fio de macarrão pela narina…

— Tá tudo bem aí com o senhor?

Shino agitou a mão e levantou-se, indo atrás de um guardanapo na cozinha. Kiba ficou sentado, bebericando o chá e confabulando em voz alta sobre como o inverno faz mal para a saúde das pessoas, resfriando-as assim.

Minutos depois o anfitrião voltou e sentou no sofá.

— Melhorou?

— Sim — a resposta veio seca.

— Minha mãe faz um xarope que é tiro e queda, não há gripe que resista muito tempo. Se quiser eu pego a receita pro senhor.

— Não estou gripado, apenas me engasguei. E não precisa me chamar de “senhor”, não estamos em uma interação tão formal. Não sou tão velho assim.

— Eu tenho vinte e sete anos e você?

— Trinta e seis.

— Caralho! Acho que esse jeito mais elegante que intimidou um pouco. Se bem que os óculos escuros também ajudam a dar a impressão de que você é mais velho e…

— Hun, hun — Shino limpou a garganta querendo mudar de assunto — Você perguntou o tamanho do, hum, peru?

A expressão de Kiba se iluminou ao ser relembrado daquilo. Sabia que famílias abastadas costumavam assar peru no jantar, seguindo uma tradição estrangeira. E os acompanhantes eram convidados para provar a ceia! Tinha muita expectativa sobre essa parte do trabalho.

— Ah, sim. Perguntei por causa do forno. Meu amigo é uma besta, foi preparar a comida e o peru entalou. Era muito grande e tinha que ser desossado antes. Não quero correr esse risco.

Shino analisou a expressão alheia, com cuidado por trás dos óculos de sol. Tentou descobrir se o rapaz estava falando sério ou se era uma brincadeira de mal gosto. Por fim decidiu que era a primeira opção. Kiba não parecia estar fazendo piadinhas de duplo sentido. Mas não era sua culpa maliciar uma frase estranha vindo da boca de um crossdresser!

— Não tenho costume de assar carne no natal. Sou vegetariano.

— Ah, sim. Menos mal que… VEGETARIANO?!

Shino assistiu a expressão surpresa ficar um tanto decepcionada e então se estender em um sorriso forçado.

— Sem… sem problemas. O cliente é quem manda.

Foi um tanto comovente. Não estava nos seus planos passar a noite de natal com um visitante não convidado e transvestido. E, apesar disso, a companhia estava divertida.

— Tenho carne congelada. Meus amigos são carnívoros natos. Pode ficar tranquilo sobre nossa refeição.

— Eu não estava nem um pouco preocupado! — e o sorriso que enviou desmentiu a afirmação. Esse sim natural e sincero, distorcendo os triângulos vermelhos quando as bochechas se esticaram e brindaram Shino com aquela sensação calorosa de um brilhante dia de verão.

Shino suspirou. Observou as horas no relógio digital sobre a estante, bem posicionado entre fileiras de livros organizadas por ordem alfabética. Passava pouco das dez horas. 

— Talvez seja melhor preparar a refeição. Não pretendia cozinhar nada muito elaborado — explicou-se com sinceridade. Seus planos eram de passar o Natal sozinho, nunca imaginou que a visita inusitada apareceria batendo à sua porta e oferecendo companhia em troca de estrelinhas e comida. 

— Não tem problema. O importante do Natal é o calor — Kiba ficou de pé — Eu te ajudo. 

Shino ponderou as opções e decidiu aceitar a oferta. 

Foram para a cozinha, um cômodo muito mais moderno e bem equipado do que a sala de estar. Shino gostava de cozinhar, por isso a maior preocupação era ter utensílios de última geração. 

— O que eu faço? 

Shino observou a Mamãe Noel e pensou seriamente em mandá-lo sentar e esperar, mas desistiu.

— Pegue a carne no congelador. Vou fazer curry, você gosta? 

Como se o sorriso enorme não fosse resposta o suficiente, ele fez questão de garantir:

— Sim!! Bem apimentado é maravilhoso!! 

Shino acenou com a cabeça. Foi pegar uma panela maior, para cozinhar os condimentos do molho. 

— Essa daqui? — mostrou o pacote fechado.

— Sim. Use o micro-ondas para descongelar. 

— Okay! 

Após separar os temperos, Shino colocou um pouco de arroz branco na panela elétrica. 

— Vi uma garrafa de vinho na sua geladeira — Kiba insinuou — Não posso beber em serviço, mas uma bicadinha só não faz mal, não? Ou você vai diminuir minha avaliação? 

— Sinta-se à vontade… 

— Valeu, cara! 

Enquanto a carne descongelava no aparelho micro-ondas, Kiba pegou a garrafa de vinho e a abriu, servindo-se de um dedinho da bebida no copo que Shino ofereceu. Em seguida passou a picar a carne em pequenos cubos, de vez em quando reabastecendo o copo com mais "um dedinho só pra molhar o bico". 

Assistindo a cena Shino teve a percepção fulminante de ter um completo desconhecido bebendo vinho na sua cozinha. Algo que poderia ser perigoso de tantas formas diferentes… 

— Esse trabalho é bem inusitado — insinuou como quem não quer nada, o quadril apoiado na bancada de mármore próximo ao fogão onde o molho estava começando a esquentar. Numa das mãos segurava a caneca cheia de chá verde morno. 

— Nem é — Kiba respondeu bebericando o vinho — Os relacionamentos estão complicados, as pessoas cada vez mais solitárias… Hoje em dia se aluga praticamente todo tipo de companhia: mãe solteira precisa de um marido pra matricular os filhos na escola? A empresa tem. Uma namorada pra passear junto no aniversário? Tem também. Um dos pais está longe ou faleceu? Tem gente que aluga alguém da mesma idade só pra matar a saudade. Natal, ano novo, aniversário… É um ramo bem lucrativo. 

— Eu nem imaginava isso — Shino estava verdadeiramente surpreso. 

— A maioria dos compromissos acontecem à luz do dia, com contrato assinado e muita segurança. Aluguel noturno é mais caro e tem carência de um mês, pra empresa investigar o cliente. Eu não viria aqui se você não tivesse ótimos antecedentes — riu repondo o vinho no próprio copo. 

A explicação tranquilizou um pouco Shino. Kiba era tão expansivo e já agia com tanta confiança que poderia ser inconsequente. 

— Entendi. 

— Eu queria mesmo entrar no ramo — suspirou — Me formei em Medicina Veterinária e minha família tem uma clínica no interior do país, mas eu vim estudar em Konoha e gostei daqui. Meu amigo trabalha na empresa e ganha bem, entre voltar pra casa e exercer a veterinária e continuar aqui com meus bicos, acho que prefiro continuar por aqui. 

— E seu filho? — Shino virou a carne no molho e sentou-se à mesa — Está aqui ou com sua família? 

Kiba balançou o copo, segurando-os com a ponta dos dedos. Tinha bem mais do que só um golinho ali dentro. 

— Que filho? — perguntou distraído. 

Shino franziu as sobrancelhas. 

— Você disse que tinha um filho… 

— Ah! — Kiba riu — É o Akamaru! Ele é um amigo de infância, meu cachorro! Mas amo como se fosse um filho — tentou consertar a situação. 

Shino ergueu uma sobrancelha sem saber como reagir. Tinha acabado de pegar o outro no pulo do gato, já que a história do filhinho foi algo que o comoveu e fez mudar de ideia sobre despachar o serviço de acompanhamento não solicitado. Ficou em dúvida sobre como reagir: se irritar por ter sido feito de bobo ou relevar de novo. Kiba parecia sem jeito, mas não exatamente arrependido pela meia verdade, o rosto corado de leve era agradável de ver, talvez tenha ajudado Shino a optar pela segunda opção. Antes que dissesse qualquer coisa, a Mamãe Noel sorriu:

— Se der apenas quatro estrelinhas pelo meu serviço não vou reclamar, okay? Fui meio trapaceiro, mas fiquei um pouco preocupado que realmente me botasse pra correr — suspirou servindo-se de mais vinho — Preciso do emprego e a "Compromissos Inadiáveis" tem benefícios ótimos, contrato oficial, sabe como é, eu queria muito uma chance de trabalhar nela. 

— O nome da empresa não é "Natal Feliz"? 

— Ah, é o nome rotativo! Quando tem uma data especial tipo Natal. Na Páscoa parece que os funcionários a apresentam como "Sonhos de Chocolate", no dia de São Valentim é "Perfequiti Deite" — explicou falando a parte final com um inglês carregado de sotaque — É parte do charme. 

— Entendi. 

Shino levantou-se e foi verificar o curry. A panela de arroz já tinha finalizado o cozimento e deslizado para a função de aquecer. 

— Tá cheirando bem isso aí! — Kiba exclamou esfregando as mãos cheio de entusiasmo. 

Foi o momento em que a impossibilidade da situação veio a Aburame Shino mais uma vez. De repente ele se deu conta de que estava prestes a dividir a refeição com uma pessoa que nunca viu na vida, que poderia muito bem ser algum tipo de criminoso em busca de um assalto fácil, mas que parecia ansioso demais pelo jantar e animado o suficiente por quase meia garrafa de vinho que já bebera de dedinho em dedinho, de bicadinha em bicadinha…

Talvez fosse a tal magia natalina, que faz situações de filme acontecer diante de nossos olhos, pois o que acontecia ali parecia exatamente isso: um filme daqueles estilo comédia romântica que faziam sucesso no cinema do shopping. 

Comédia romântica? 

Shino balançou a cabeça de leve, livrando-se do pensamento. Aquela noite estava parecendo apenas comédia, nada de romântica!

Por fim colocou pratos na mesa, colheres apropriadas e serviu o jantar simples e caprichado. 

— Obrigado pela comida! — Kiba exclamou quando Shino lhe estendeu o prato com arroz branco soltinho e um bocado de carne em cubinhos e curry picante. Para si serviu-se de arroz e refogado de legumes que esquentou rapidamente no micro-ondas. Antes tinha pensando em preparar tempurá fresco para a ceia de Natal, mas gastou tempo demais com o curry. 

— Obrigado pela comida — respondeu acomodando-se na cadeira em frente ao visitante. Tentou disfarçar a leve ansiedade que sentiu esperando o outro provar a comida e dar o veredito. 

— Hummmmmm. Que delícia! — Kiba exclamou afastando qualquer dúvida sobre ter gostado, e mostrando-se não muito preocupado com educação — Você cozinha muito bem! 

— Obrigado — só então provou do próprio prato.

— Eu que agradeço — continuou comendo e parecendo tão feliz que Shino nem acreditou que estava ponderando a possibilidade de aquele Mamãe Noel ser um assaltante. 

Observou rapidamente o relógio na parede, era quase meia-noite! Esteve tão envolvido no preparativo do jantar que nem viu a hora passar. 

— Caralho, eu tava preocupado, sabe, com medo — Shino pensou que ele diria algo sobre temer ficar sozinho naquele apartamento com um homem desconhecido e não foi nada disso — Quando o Naruto disse que o peru não coube no forno e passou um apuro com o jantar do enjoado do Uchiha… já me vi em tragédia igual. 

— O peru não coube ou o peru entalou? — Shino perguntou com certa diversão.

— Ah! — a exclamação veio seguida de uma risadinha bêbada e um soluço — O peru entalou. Era muito grande e ele enfiou no forno elétrico. Acho. Algo assim. Que vinho bom da porra, coisa bem "grão fina" mesmo. — e se serviu de meio copo. 

— Vá com calma — Shino pediu. 

— Relaxa. Sou bom de copo — a frase veio em um tom arrogante que não convenceu Shino nem ao menos um pouquinho. Então ergueu e fez um brinde — Ao meu primeiro cliente! Kanpai!

Shino quase engasgou com a frase de duplo sentido. Mais uma vez sondou o outro tentando desvendar se era proposital ou não e, mais uma vez, concluiu que foi a segunda opção. 

— O primeiro de muitos — Shino devolveu o brinde.

— Obrigado cara! Você é bem legal! Esquisito, mas legal. 

A frase não ofendeu Shino, que já estava acostumado com reações bem mais grosseiras e menos engraçadas. A essa altura notava que as bochechas de Kiba já não perdiam o tom corado, e o cabelo castanho grudava por sob a touca vermelha. 

— Eu que agradeço a companhia — Shino soou mais divertido do que gostaria. 

— Ah, esse é o efeito que eu causo nas pessoas. Daqui a pouco vou ser o mais popular da empresa, pode apostar. E a noite ainda não acabou! Meia-noite eu vou entregar o seu presente e fazer um recital. 

— Um… Recital? — quase engasgou com um empanado de cenoura. 

— Não, caralho! Um coral. Vou fazer um coral. Vim ensaiando a música, você pode escolher qualquer uma de natal. Mas eu vou ficar muito grato se escolher "Dingou Béu" — ali estava o sotaque pesado de novo. 

— Não é necessário… 

— Faço questão! Sua amiga pagou o pacote mais caro, não seria justo fazer pela metade.

Shino suspirou. Faltava pouco para meia-noite, logo aquele inusitado encontro acabaria, e a situação não seria mais do que uma lembrança para compartilhar com amigos nos natais que viriam dali para frente. 

Natais sempre tão solidários, datas nas quais passava sozinho… 

O pensamento melancólico foi interrompido por um novo palavrão grosseiro, acompanhado quase imediatamente por um pedido de desculpas. Kiba descobriu que o vinho delicioso tinha acabado.

Após a refeição juntaram as vasilhas no balcão e Kiba fez questão de lavar, mas após quebrar o primeiro copo Shino o convenceu a deixar para depois, pois estava muito curioso para abrir o presente. 

A desculpa inventada de última hora convenceu Kiba e ele desistiu da limpeza. 

Juntos voltaram para a sala e Shino se sentou no sofá a pedido da Mamãe Noel, que foi até a arvore de Natal puxando a saia muito curta e que começava a incomodar. 

— Nessa noite de Natal vim lhe trazer algo especial — pegou a pequena caixinha e sorriu — Sua amiga pagou o presente, mas fui eu que escolhi. 

Limpou a garganta, cruzou as mãos a frente do corpo e começou:

— DINGOU BÉU! DINGOU BÉU! Acabou o papel!! — e teve uma crise de risos breve com a musiquinha maldosa. Então se endireitou e cantou a sério: — Dingou béus, dingou béus, dingou au de uei! Ó uati fan iti is tu raidi in a uan rórsi opin islegui!!

Foi caminhando até Shino, cantando em um péssimo inglês carregado de sotaque e inteligível, segurando a pequena caixinha com as duas mãos, tão desafinado que arrepiou o anfitrião todinho. 

Ignorando a cantoria, Shino aceitou o presente e o abriu, curioso para saber o que o rapaz escolhera. E foi surpreendido por um belo prendedor de gravatas, uma peça em ouro, com um minúsculo Kanji gravado na ponta voltada para o peito. Dedicação. 

Tocado pela delicadeza e bom gosto do presente, Shino ergueu o rosto para agradecer, só se dando conta do silêncio quando notou a face do visitante, cujo agradável rubor foi substituído por um tom meio esverdeado. 

— Não me sinto muito bem… 

— O quê… 

A pergunta nunca foi formulada. Kiba a interrompeu ao vomitar no carpete, devolvendo não apenas o curry mal digerido, mas todo o litro de vinho que tinha ingerido. 

=====

Shino sentou-se no sofá e respirou muito, muito, muito fundo. Não podia acreditar nos rumos que sua noite de natal tomou. Noite que devia seguir a tradição de todos os anos…

Com esse pensamento reticente retornou as ligações perdidas do pai. Aburame Shibi parecia preocupado, e com razão. Era costume trocarem desejos de bom natal e naquele ano Shino estava ocupado demais para atender a ligação. 

— Alô — a voz grave e familiar do pai respondeu antes mesmo de completar o primeiro toque — O que aconteceu, meu filho? — nem tentou esconder a preocupação que acompanhou a questão. 

O que aconteceu? 

Shino recostou-se no sofá organizando mentalmente a narrativa. Ele estava pronto para o último feriado do ano, tranquilo com suas palavras cruzadas enquanto aguardava o especial de Natal (que por sinal acabou perdendo) E, de repente, ele recebeu a visita de Mamãe Noel, alimentou a criatura, fez a involuntária oferenda de vinho, ouviu um "recital" do inferno, ganhou um presente adorável e foi brindado com um belo jato de vômito em seu carpete. Isso era um resumo que ninguém acreditaria.

A imagem mais forte seria, de longe, o momento em que teve que jogar o visitante no ombro e levá-lo para o banheiro, porque ele não parecia nem perto de melhorar da bebedeira. Ao levantar-se do sofá pisou no "presentinho" sobre o carpete e espalhou aquilo por uma trilha digna de João e Maria, com pegadas grudentas que assustariam a bruxa dos doces. Kiba deu um jeito de se apoiar sobre o ombro, pensando em continuar a cantoria junto com a reclamação de estar enjoado, que logo se virou um resmungo porque "Shimbo" estava balançando demaaaaaiiissss e Shino sentiu as costas da camisa ficarem quentinhas e úmidas. Só pelo cheiro soube que também precisaria de um belo banho. 

Não podia acreditar que a longa noite terminaria após banhar o Mamãe Noel e acomodar o pobre coitado no quarto de hóspedes, com um de seus pijamas, e deixá-lo dormindo confortável debaixo de um edredom e a vontade demais para o próprio bem.

Era quase duas horas da manhã quando terminou a limpeza do chão e malemá do carpete, e tomou um breve banho para poder ligar para o pai e dar satisfações. 

Ficou alguns segundos preso naquela reflexão silenciosa, mergulhado em uma sensação de irrealidade sem precedentes. 

— Shino? — a voz do pai o trouxe de volta para a realidade — Está tudo bem? 

— Está sim — ele respondeu sincero, preparando-se para contar tudo. Para a própria surpresa, completou: — Foi um natal divertido.

E ele não estava mentindo! 

**CENA EXTRA**

Ao deitar-se no quarto principal, Shino deu uma última conferida no celular em busca de alguma mensagem importante. Notou uma nova notificação de e-mail comercial. Curioso, clicou para verificar e descobriu que era um link da empresa "Compromissos Inadiáveis" pedindo que finalizasse o serviço de Inuzuka Kiba no especial "Natal Feliz" e avaliasse a atuação do rapaz. Precisava apenas validar a conta com um e-mail. Ele imaginou fácil e corretamente que Ino deu tal informação. Clicou no link e foi direcionado para uma tela simples. Havia uma caixa de textos para comentários extras e uma escala de cinco estrelinhas amarelas.

Pensou no Mamãe Noel dormindo feito a Bela Adormecida depois de se alimentar bem, beber mais do que devia e dividir a companhia em uma data a que estava acostumado a passar na solidão.

Não hesitou antes de ignorar a caixinha de sugestões e clicar na nota máxima, enviando a melhor avaliação possível. 

Então uma segunda tela apareceu, perguntando se desejava agendar uma nova data comemorativa com o funcionário e fornecia alguns dias à disposição. 

Quando Shino percebeu a noite de trinta e um de dezembro, os olhos brilharam. E ele perguntou, por que não…?

Continua...?


	2. Uiuishi? Uiuishi!

Shino passou uma ótima manhã de primeiro de janeiro. Ele se reuniu com o pai, indo juntos até um santuário tirar a sorte e pedir bênçãos para o ano que começava. Ambos tiraram “Sorte Mediana”, o que era ótimo pra começar o ano com esperanças renovadas.

Então as horas pareceram se arrastar pelo que pareceram séculos até chegar à noite, momento em que se encontraria com aquele jovem da “Natal Feliz”, que a propósito, passara a ter o nome festivo de “Bom Ano Novo”, fazendo Shino duvidar é do bom gosto do dono daquele lugar...

Enchia a mente com pensamentos aleatórios, porque não sabia bem como encarar aquela ansiedade quase adolescente por esperar um compromisso (pago e nada natural), como se fosse um jovem de quinze anos frente ao primeiro encontro, fato que não podia ser mais equivocado. Alcançou o dobro daquela idade e o casinho da juventude ficou soterrado pelos relacionamentos que vieram em seguida.

Mas a ansiedade estava ali. Como um passarinho a bicar sua nuca... ou... talvez... como borboletas batendo as asas no estomago!

Finalmente se preparou para sair de casa e encontrar a exótica criatura que veio alegrá-lo no Natal. Enviou um texto (textão) discorrendo para Ino sobre os perigos de alugar uma pessoa desconhecida e enviar para a casa de um pobre inocente que não esperava tal “presente”. Situação que podia ser arriscada para ambos. E até foi mesmo, já que ele acabou não apenas com o tapete vomitado, mas com as próprias costas também. Além de ter que banhar um bêbado cantor (desafinado) e dar pouso para a criatura... que partiu no dia seguinte depois de perder a hora, acordar com com o cheiro do café e sair só após a refeição afirmando que a companhia naquele desjejum foi um agrado por ter recebido cinco estrelinhas e que Shino fosse grato pelo fanservice gratuito.

E Shino era. Ele se viu divertindo-se um bocado com o rapaz tagarela, arrogante e cheio de si. Não mencionou sobre ter alugado-lhe pela segunda vez. Quis fazer surpresa, apesar de que, obviamente, ele receberia um aviso da firma.

Não se arrumou com muito requinte, o roteiro da noite era simples. Por isso vestiu um moletom com forro duplo, para aquecê-lo naquele frio de janeiro e uma calça de moletom igualmente quentinha, os inseparáveis óculos escuros iam como companhia fiel no rosto pálido e sério.

Chegou por volta das vinte horas no festival realizado no templo de Konoha. O lugar já estava cheio! Não era para menos, todos ali queriam comemorar o início de um ano novo, buscando graças e sorte para os obstáculos que viriam. A noite estava ótima; com um clima frio, porém firme, sem previsão de chuva ou neve.

Ficou na entrada esperando que Kiba viesse. Já tinha registrado aquele horário quando fez a reserva da data. No dia anterior recebeu um alerta no celular informando que o valor do serviço fora cobrado no cartão de crédito, confirmando o encontro.

Apesar disso se preocupou um pouco quando passou quase meia hora do combinado e Kiba não havia chegado. Teria acontecido alguma coisa?

Pegou o celular do bolso da calça e desbloqueou a tela pensando em procurar alguma forma de contato no site. Não conseguiu completar o ato, pois ouviu uma voz animada:

— OE! Shino!! — ergueu a cabeça e o coração disparou.

Inuzuka Kiba vinha caminhando entre as pessoas, acenando com um dos braços. O sorriso enorme era lindo, combinava com as marcas no rosto e com a yukata de inverno que ele vestia, toda em cinza, sem uma única estampa, assim como o obi feito com um tecido em tom mais claro. Kiba parecia ter escolhido o traje para agradá-lo, usando sua cor favorita. Se era para ganhar mais estrelas, não importava. Shino ficou feliz pelo cuidado.

— Boa noite — cumprimentou guardando o celular.

— Boa noite! Ah, caralho — reclinou-se de leve — Ake ome!! Koto yoro!!

Shino ergueu as sobrancelhas diante do cumprimento informal, ofensivo fora do contexto adequado. Como era usado entre amigos, acabou ficando com uma boa sensação no peito. Não respondeu do mesmo jeito, sua personalidade não permitia tanta descontração assim nem mesmo com Yamanaka Ino, amiga de infância.

— Akemashite omedetougozaimasu — e completou com o coração aos saltos: — Kotoshimo yoroshiku.

Era um convite descarado para que continuasse a pedir os serviços de Kiba e não se importou. O rapaz jogando o anzol com isca ou não, era exatamente o que pretendia fazer.

— Quer dar uma volta pelo festival ou ir primeiro ao templo?

Kiba cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça, não pensou por muito tempo.

— Eu planejava ver as barracas. É melhor comer primeiro, porque depois a qualidade vai caindo no fim da noite.

Shino concordou com um aceno. Não se surpreendeu, Kiba foi a “Mamãe Noel” que não teve escrúpulos ao demonstrar a decepção quando descobriu que Shino era vegetariano e o fato poderia influenciar na ceia de Natal, prova de que ele apreciava uma boa refeição.

— Como ficou no dia vinte e seis? — perguntou enquanto caminhavam lado a lado, seguindo o fluxo de visitantes.

— Ah, tive uma ressaca do inferno. Não quero mais saber de vinho, nem se for “grão fino”. Não queria falar muito sobre as consequências pra não estragar a noite, se importa?

— Não, nem um pouco — Shino imaginou que não seria uma lembrança muito boa mesmo.

— Ah, takoyaki! — Kiba apontou uma das primeiras barraquinhas — O que acha?

— Boa escolha.

Entraram na fila. O cheiro apetitoso só instigava o apetite.

— Ah, de comida eu entendo. Quando vim pra Konoha quis provar de tudo, sabe? Me dividia entre assistir as aulas, arubaitos e comida! Sorte que meu metabolismo é ótimo, senão tava fudido parecendo um dirigível de tão gordo.

— Você fez curso de Medicina Veterinária, se não me engano.

— Caralho! Que memória! Tá, sei que parte disso é porque eu sou meio inesquecível mesmo. Sim, eu fiz o curso aqui em Konoha, mas não quero voltar pra casa da minha mãe. Os Inuzuka tem tradição de trabalhar com cães, sabe? Adestrar e talz. Sabe o filme “Patrulha Canina de Konoha”? Minha mãe fez parte da equipe que treinou os animais — revelou cheio de orgulho.

— Que impressionante — Shino não soou efusivo, mas foi sincero e bastou para os brios alheios.

— Sim. Esse é o tanto da nossa reputação. Mas ainda assim eu não queria ir embora de Konoha, por isso vou sobrevivendo de arubaito em arubaito.

— Entendi. E a “Natal Feliz” veio em boa hora.

Chegou a vez deles e Kiba não pôde responder. Ele concentrou-se no pedido: uma porção de takoyaki para si, com muito peixe desidratado por cima para dar um “tchan”. E Takoyaki de tofu sem “tchan” nenhum para Shino. Ganhou uma discreta torcida de nariz de Kiba, que não via graça em comida sem carne. Enfim...

— Gosto é que nem cu — resmungou antes de jogar um bolinho quente na boca e queimar a língua.

— Perdão? — Shino não compreendeu.

— Socorro!! — Kiba soprou o ar algumas vezes, tentando esfriar o takoyaki, jogando-o de um lado para o outro na boca, ora ficando com uma bochecha gordinha, ora com a outra.

Shino assistiu a cena com doses iguais de diversão e pena. Aquele rapaz era muito guloso! E pagava o preço por isso...

— Tome cuidado — falou comovido, com a forte intuição de que seria ignorado.

— Takoyaki bom é takoyaki que pela a boca de tão quente! — Kiba bravateou. E comeu o resto com muito, muito mais cuidado, assoprando bem antes de abocanhar e mastigar feroz.

Shino não podia se lembrar de um dia que se divertira tanto na companhia de alguém tão oposto. Conheceu Inuzuka Kiba em um encontro inesperado recheado de ressalvas! E aos poucos sua primeira impressão foi mudando. Não. Não exatamente isso. O primeiro pensamento foi de que teria dor de cabeça com aquela pessoa. E teve, mais de uma até.

Ao mesmo tempo em que esse primeiro pensamento deixou de ser um obstáculo, tornou-se algo exótico. Interessante e fascinante, que fazia Shino se perguntar qual seria a próxima ação do rapaz! Kiba parecia alguém previsível e fácil de ler, e até era. Embora essa transparência viesse acompanhada de impulsividade e autenticidade em medidas complementares, fortes como uma marca registrada impossível de ignorar ou desviar os olhos.

As qualidades e defeitos, do pouco que conheceu, foram fascinantes. Antíteses como inocência e audácia, coragem e timidez, arrogância e gentileza crua quase agressiva. Inuzuka Kiba era como um Haikai, poesia bem constituída, um gracejo harmonioso construído com força, sinceridade e autenticidade. Que em exagero podiam se tornar agressividade, rudeza e falta de tato.

Um gracejo harmonioso...

— “Encanta a mim. Entre um fulgor e outro. Calor que aquece” — sussurrou.

— Não entendi — Kiba desviou os olhos do último takoyaki e que foi devidamente apreciado, e encarou Shino — Perdão?

— Nada — o homem meneou a cabeça, pasmado que tinha mesmo recitado um Haikai que acabara de criar, inspirado naquele rapaz! Seus últimos pensamentos foram de compará-lo a um poema. E Shino amava arte. Amava poesia.

— Só entendi algo do “calor”, mas totalmente te entendo, cara. Eu amo o verão.

Aburame Shino tinha certeza disso, pois o que mais desprendia de Kiba era uma calorosa sensação.

=====

A barraquinha ao lado da de takoyaki também chamou a atenção de Kiba que (não tão) discretamente comentou sobre o cheiro bom que vinha dela. Lamen.

Entraram na fila, dessa vez esperando um pouco mais.

— Meu melhor amigo trabalha em um restaurante de lamen — Kiba comentou — Isso salva meu pescoço quase todo dia. Ele ganha a janta, sabe? E leva pra gente dividir. É uma refeição a menos pra me preocupar.

— Vocês moram juntos? — Shino perguntou um tiquinho incomodado.

— Sim. Aluguel é caro pra caralho. Eu não tava achando uma quitinete, que é menor mas de valor acessível. Daí dividir um apê foi a única solução.

— Entendi — Shino suspirou. Não podia sentir incomodo nenhum em relação àquele rapaz. Não era nada além de um cliente usufruindo de uma noite paga (e muito bem paga por sinal, o pacote completo era de valor significativo). Talvez muito do comportamento de Kiba fosse guiado pelo interesse em ganhar estrelinhas de avaliação.

Shino duvidava forte dessa última reflexão.

Um rapaz que bebia demais, vomitava em seu tapete e em suas costas e cantava tão mal não parecia estar atuando para conseguir a nota máxima. Pelo contrário, parecia extremamente natural! E justamente por isso tão encantador...

“Encanta a mim

Entre um fulgor e outro

Calor que aquece”

Talvez fossem apenas negócios para Kiba. Mas para Shino já não era. Talvez não fosse “apenas negócios” desde a malfadada pergunta “Qual o tamanho do seu peru?”. Como manter tudo informal depois de um tiro a queima roupa como esse?!

Shino tinha interesse.

E planos.

A noite começou ótima e dava a impressão de que continuaria assim. Se tudo seguisse em termos tão agradáveis convidaria o rapaz para um encontro. Sem a intermediação da empresa, apenas eles dois, de modo pessoal. Queria conhecê-lo melhor, apreciá-lo melhor.

— Nossa vez! — Kiba sorriu quando o dono da barraquinha perguntou sobre o pedido deles — Lamen shoyou com o dobro de carne!

— Não quero nada, obrigado — Shino dispensou. Uma breve olhada na plaquinha com o menu mostrou que não havia opção para vegetarianos. Estava acostumado com isso.

— Tem certeza? — Kiba perguntou.

— Sim. Pretendo ver as demais opções.

— Ah, eu também! Mas não me preocupo — tocou a barriga — Cabe muita coisa nesse buraco sem fundo! — e riu, um riso que era só alegria.

Assim que recebeu a tigela com o pedido, afastaram-se para a lateral da barraquinha, onde havia um vão antes da próxima, com alguns banquinhos para os clientes se sentarem e fazerem a refeição com calma. Ambos se sentaram, Kiba segurando a tigela no ar pelas beiras por alguns minutos, agradecendo que o ar frio de inverno ajudava a esfriar mais rápido, então encostou um joelho no outro e a colocou sobre eles dando início a refeição.

— Itadakimasu! Lamen é minha comida preferida — explicou, o par de hashi levando alguns fios de macarrão até a boca — Representa bem a alma de Konoha! Mas aquele curry que você fez também estava um espetáculo! Entrou no meu top... cinco de comidas tão boas que arregaçam!

— Arregaçam...?

— Sim! Arregaçam o conceito transcendental de alimentar o corpo e a alma! — e riu da frase que achou muito poética. Secretamente pedindo que Shino não quisesse debater aquilo.

Mas Shino não tinha intenção alguma de fazer algo que não fosse aceitar o elogio. Todo cozinheiro gosta de saber que as refeições que preparam são apreciadas. Kiba deixou mais do que claro o quanto gostou. Aceitaria o reconhecimento sincero sem procurar minúcias na afirmação “profunda”. A alegria que percebia nos gestos e no sorriso alheio eram detalhes suficientes.

Assistiu Inuzuka Kiba devorar o lamen sem desperdiçar um macarrão sequer, terminando com um suspiro satisfeito.

— Ahhhh gochisousama!!! Que rango bom! Você não sabe o que perdeu!

— Quem sabe na próxima?

A frase cheia de reticências nas entrelinhas atraiu a atenção de Kiba. O rapaz ofereceu um olhar silencioso e curioso na direção de Shino, indecifrável.

— Quem sabe? — respondeu por fim, levantando-se — Quer procurar algo pra você comer? Não está com fome?

— Vamos procurar — a preocupação do outro com seu bem estar trouxe um tiquinho de alegria. Ou talvez mais do que só um tiquinho... Shino não era criança, sabia identificar os sinais de um interesse surgindo. Mas não conseguia identificar isso em Kiba. Podia achá-lo transparente e fácil de ler a maior parte do tempo, e ainda assim o rapaz tinha sua cota de atitudes indecifráveis. Tudo o que fazia era desempenhar um papel, não? Mesmo que de modo estabanado, selvagem e inusitados; mas... ainda assim um funcionário tentando agradar o cliente. Essa preocupação podia ser nada além de parte da atuação.

Enquanto caminhavam dava espiadas discretas para Kiba, analisando-o por trás dos óculos de sol. A alegria contagiante, o sorriso fácil, as exclamações de surpresa diante de alguma barraquinha inusitada, tanto detalhes tão mais interessantes do que o próprio festival!

— Ei, Shino — foi tirado das divagações ao sentir um puxão discreto na manga do moletom. Notou que Kiba apontava para um lugar especifico — Ali. Yassai Lamen!!

Shino concordou. Era um lamen feito a base de vegetais, com um caldo marcante de alho e gengibre. Uma refeição muito saborosa.

— Vamos comer aqui — decidiu tomando lugar à fila — Quer mais um?

— Ah, de jeito nenhum! — Kiba sorriu parando ao lado dele— Quero usar o espaço para comer coisas diferentes!

Afirmou cheio de certeza. E quando a tigela com o Yassai Lamen chegou, parecia tão apetitoso e o cheiro era tão bom, que os olhos brilhantes de interesse comoveram Shino. Ele sugeriu que Kiba pegasse um par de hashi extras e os dois acabaram comendo juntos, dividindo a refeição de gosto agradável, para a felicidade de Kiba.

E de Shino também!

=====

Depois desse segundo lamen, Kiba dispensou qualquer comida extra. Ele riu alto garantindo (como se fosse uma qualidade) que era um glutão nato, embora consciente. Já estava cheio, bem alimentado e satisfeito. Tentar comer algo era ser guloso demais até pra ele e correr o risco de ter uma bela indigestão.

Apesar da bravata confiante não resistiu ao passar em frente a uma barraca de doces e ver as chocobananas! Nem precisou pedir para ganhar uma.

— Quer ir para o templo? — perguntou após dar uma generosa mordida na banana, devorando quase metade e revelando o palito em que ela era fixada — Gostoso!

— Vamos — Shino respondeu depois de uma breve pausa. Ir ao templo significava que a noite estava acabando e o compromisso de Kiba consigo, também.

Kiba notou a hesitação e lançou um olhar curioso na direção de Shino, terminando com a sobremesa em duas dentadas. Teve o cuidado de jogar o palitinho em um lixo antes de segurar na mão de Shino, cheio de coragem e ousadia, e puxá-lo para a saída do festival.

— Vamos pedir bênçãos, homem! Para que esse ano seja ainda melhor!! — gracejou.

— Tem razão — Shino sentiu a palma macia contra a sua, transmitindo algo que já era marca registrada de Inuzuka Kiba. Calor.

Juntos e de mãos dadas seguiram até o pé da escadaria que levava ao templo, localizado em uma elevação do terreno. Havia um fluxo reduzido de pessoas, poucas subindo e ainda menos descendo. O padrão era chegar ao local e ir primeiro ao templo ou esperar até o final para ver a queima de fogos lá de cima.

Chegavam à metade da subida quando Shino estacou. Kiba chegou a subir um ou dois degraus antes que a mão de Shino impedisse seu avanço. Voltou o rosto com curiosidade na direção dele, indagando silente se algo acontecera.

— Não vou pedir apenas bênçãos — Shino respirou fundo — Gostaria de saber se aceita sair comigo em um encontro. Sem a intermediação da empresa, um encontro de verdade.

Após o pedido à queima roupa, viu uma expressão de choque dominar aquele rosto de pele trigueira, tão rápido que Shino quase pensou ter sido uma ilusão. E então a surpresa virou leve confusão.

— Como assim, Shino?

— Nós dois, em um encontro. Sem eu precisar comprar o pacote da “Compromissos Inadiáveis”. Nosso Natal foi divertido, me encantou. Quero conhecer você melhor, mas sem termos essas barreiras de um contrato.

Kiba balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, notou que chamavam a atenção das pessoas, parados daquele jeito na escadaria de mãos dadas, por isso puxou de leve sem soltar os dedos de Shino. A indicação de que deveriam voltar a andar foi acatada e eles retomaram a caminhada.

— Mas não é isso que estamos tendo? — Kiba perguntou — Um encontro de verdade?

Foi a vez de Shino ficar confuso.

— Não. Eu comprei o pacote de ano novo, reservei a data no seu perfil da empresa...

O queixo de Kiba caiu. Ele demorou uns bons segundos para responder:

— Para, Shino! — riu sem graça — Eu fui demitido no dia seguinte! Não estou aqui a trabalho.

Shino não soube o que responder. Como assim demitido? Ele fez a reserva e foi descontado o valor no cartão no dia anterior! Não recebeu nenhum aviso ou ligação sobre mudanças no pacote ou no acompanhante!

Vendo a surpresa alheia, Kiba olhou ao redor até achar um dos diversos bancos de madeira espalhados pelo pátio do templo, entre a área de terra batida e espaços gramados cheios de árvores e jardins. Assim que encontrou um vazio puxou o companheiro de noitada para se sentar e tentar esclarecer aquela confusão.

— Eu fui demitido. Levei um pezão na bunda no dia vinte e seis mesmo — riu meio sem jeito.

— Mas eu te avaliei com cinco estrelas! Não tive nenhuma reclamação — e olha que não faltavam motivos. Talvez noventa e nove virgula nove por cento da população avaliasse com menos cinco pontos e enviasse um textão reclamando de ter que limpar vômito do carpete e do chão... isso só para começar.

— Sou grato por isso — Kiba coçou o topo do nariz, as bochechas graciosamente coradas de leve — Eu me dediquei pra caralho pra ser uma noite incrível e inesquecível. A avaliação máxima me deixou eufórico, sabe? Mesmo os antigos na casa não recebem cinco estrelas muito fácil, os clientes são chatos. Daí eu acabei fazendo um relato no Facebook, printaram e mandaram pro gerente da “Compromissos”. Acho que os chefes não gostaram muito de saber que eu bebi o seu vinho e vomitei em tudo — terminou o relato dando uma risadinha.

— Sinto muito — Shino tentou digerir o que acabou de escutar. O coração se apertou um pouco, Kiba falou mais de uma vez sobre como o emprego era bom e o quanto precisava de algo que pagasse mais.

— Vim aqui hoje pedir bênçãos e um emprego novo. Por hora voltei pro meu antigo arubaito — deu de ombros — É aquela coisa: a gente aprende com os erros. Dói, mas aprende. Eu sei que você não se importou de dividir o vinho comigo, me tratou bem apesar das minhas gafes. Aquele café da manhã seguinte estava ótimo! Shino cozinha bem pra um caralho. Sabe, pode soar grosseiro, mas foi o que você precisava no Natal, não é? Alguém pra cuidar. Não fiz de proposito, só segui meus instintos. Foi uma noite divertida demais! Quando te vi na entrada do festival pensei que fosse pura coincidência.

Shino tentou acompanhar a enxurrada de revelações. Cada uma surpreendendo mais, principalmente a percepção que Kiba teve de si, de ser alguém que desejava cuidar de outrem. Era essa a imagem que passava? Foi tal o motivo que fez Ino comprar o pacote para começo de conversa? Era assim tão solitário?

Bem, ele passava os últimos anos todos fazendo palavras cruzadas, comendo tempurá de legumes, degustando uma taça de vinho, tendo a ligação para o pai como o ponto alto da noite de Natal...

— Compreendo — sussurrou perdido naquelas reflexões sobre algo que não visualizava de si próprio. A solidão companheira de todos os dias.

— Você achando que era um “deite” comprado! E eu achando que era resultado do meu charme natural! — Kiba riu — Sou muito iludido, caralho!

Shino relaxou um pouco da tensão que sequer notou. A espontaneidade natural daquele rapaz era contagiante.

— Foi o seu charme natural. Me conquistou desde a primeira vez, ou eu não teria pensado em comprar outro pacote especial ou tentar algo sem precisar de contrato.

A risada de Kiba diminuiu até restar apenas um sorriso, enorme e cheio de dentes, encantador ao combinar com o brilho dos olhos selvagens, novamente brindando Shino com aquela sensação inconfundível de um agradável dia de verão.

Entre um fulgor e outro...

— Você é bom com as palavras, hein, cara? Porra!

— Um pouco — veio à mente de Shino o haikai que montou às pressas, sem sequer verificar se todas as métricas estavam certas. Mais do que a correção estrutural na construção do pequeno poema, se preocupou com a sensação que queria passar: que fosse igual ao que captava daquele rapaz.

— Eu não. Eu sou um homem de ação!

Gabou-se da qualidade um segundo antes de segurar no rosto de Shino e unir os lábios de ambos, aproveitando o ar distraído do outro homem. Distração que evaporou quando a carícia aconteceu. E fez Kiba perceber que além de dominar as palavras, Shino também dominava a parte da ação, pois ele comandou aquele beijo que começou discreto e foi se tornando ousado, demonstrando que queria tanto quanto Kiba, quiça ainda mais!

— Ca-caralho — Kiba sussurrou quando se afastaram, ofegante e corado — Bom com as palavras, ótimo beijo, excelente cozinheiro, elegante, bonito, paciente... não vou nem tirar a sorte, já peguei a melhor de todas! — gracejou.

Shino ajeitou os óculos no rosto, feliz com os elogios e com o rumo da noite.

— Tão boa quanto a minha sorte — devolveu o cumprimento assistindo o quão bem fez para o rapaz, que estufou o peito de levinho.

— Então o senhor gostou tanto assim do Natal? E o que conquistou você? Minhas roupas, o bom gosto do presente ou a canção?

— Tudo — Shino nem hesitou — Mas a canção foi um impacto!

Kiba riu.

— Não seja por isso, senhor! Dedico essa melodia para Aburame Shino: “ui uishi a méri crismas ui uishi a méri crismas endi...” — a canção sofreu uma pausa, pois Shino não resistiu a tomar aqueles lábios sorridentes em um novo beijo, ainda mais fervoroso do que o primeiro e correspondido com igual entusiasmo! Estava apaixonado! Completa e irremediavelmente apaixonado porque aquele rapaz tão marcante, tão cativante e tão... — “Endi rapi niu ir”!!

CENA EXTRA

Estava furioso. Furioso! Olhou no relógio pela infinitésima vez naquela noite: o cliente não veio. Furou! Ele foi chamado para cumprir uma encomenda importante: alguém comprou o date para a noite toda, um serviço caro que só cliente de elite podia pagar assim, um no Natal e outro em seguida no Ano Novo. A empresa marcou o perfil de Aburame Shino como sendo VIP, demitiu o “macaco” que se gabou nas redes sociais (e que ele printou para denunciar ao chefe, hehe, onde já se viu um novato ter tanta sorte assim de cara?! Tinha que podar as asinhas do cara). E por seus préstimos conseguir ser escolhido como substituto para encontrar o homem que comprou a noite.

Vestiu a melhor yukata de inverno, se preparou com esmero e foi para o encontro. Chegou com um charmoso atraso de trinta minutos para fazer um misteriozinho e ali estava no mesmo lugar, parado feito um poste desde então. Viu o festival lotar e começar a se esvaziar. Viu o show de fogos de artificial tradicional da data e as pessoas irem embora. Foi doído, mas teve que admitir: levou um cano. O cliente não apareceu e nem tentou se justificar ou avisar antes. Foi feito de bobo!

Mas tudo bem, ganharia sua comissão do mesmo jeito e faria uma reclamação! Aburame Shino levaria um bom tempo para voltar a ser VIP pois, a “Compromissos Inadiáveis” era rigorosa tanto com funcionários quanto com clientes. Respeito era fundamental em ambos os lados, não apenas o respeito do senso comum, mas às regras do termo de uso também.

Já sabia bem o que escreveria, um belo textão recomendando que o cliente furão fosse colocado em stand-by por tempo suficiente para se arrepender de ter lhe feito de bobo.

— E que tenha um belo ano — resmungou tal praga cheio de ironia ao deixar a entrada do festival quase vazio e pensar em como faria para voltar para casa naquele horário avançado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quem será essa cobrinha do final? Palpites?! Teremos um retorno triunfal da "Compromissos Inadiáveis?"
> 
> Sobre o desafio:  
> O Tema era a imagem da @Rasqueria: https://i.imgur.com/3FVvh7u.jpg (melhor qualidade do que meu edit)  
> Com a linha: encontrar a pessoa errada  
> E o item: Haikai
> 
> O Shino fez um poema de improviso ali na hora, mas ele é o cara das palavras-cruzadas, que manja dos paranaue. Achei que ficaria plausivel. Tentei montar na métrica 5/7/5, eventuais erros é culpa da emoção do Shino, não minha xD
> 
> Obrigada por ler e até a próxima! Fevereiro lembra o quê...?


	3. Iu ar mai lóvi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltei xD

A presença de Kiba foi uma mudança completa na vida de Shino. De repente seu dia-a-dia- regrado, silencioso, calmo, previsível, brando, rotineiro… enfim, tudo a que estava acostumado mudou dando um belo giro de cento e oitenta graus.

Graças a uma força da natureza de um metro e setenta e dois e sessenta e cinco quilos. Algo bem próximo da média populacional, nada impressionante, significativo ou digno de nota, mas que transformava (às vezes transtornava) o ambiente em que se encontrava. Inuzuka Kiba falava demais, gesticulava em exagero quando não se achava recebendo atenção o suficiente, aumentava a voz na medida do humor, e o mau humor era uma companhia bem frequente na personalidade exótica.

Em um mês de namoro já passava mais tempo no apartamento de Shino do que na quitinete alugada. Só não tinha mais roupas ali porque gostava de usar as do namorado sempre que possível…

Shino não acreditava ainda que graças ao “presente de Natal” de Ino, acabou encontrando um namorado e o cidadão em questão basicamente morava consigo depois de oficializarem a união em um santuário nas comemorações do Ano Novo, data em que se encontraram graças ao acaso.

E toda essa reflexão não trazia um pingo de arrependimento. Pelo contrário, o homem estava tão apaixonado que passava pela fase do “como pude viver sem ele por todo esse tempo?”. A sensação era tão boa, que às vezes Shino se pegava admirando a expressão feliz, nos mais diversos momentos, quase tendo a impressão de que o outro brilhava de tão belo, sem ouvir sequer uma palavra que saía pelos lábios de dentinhos tão proeminentes, embebedando-se nas sensações que a presença de Kiba lhe proporcionava, nem sempre conseguindo prestar atenção no discurso enfático, variado e difícil de acompanhar. Não que Kiba se importasse, ele gostava de ser admirado de qualquer forma e de ter um bom ouvinte, atento ou não, a tudo o que dizia.

Então Kiba proporcionou a Shino mais um motivo para amar os dias tradicionais.

Apenas a data mais melosa do ano aconteceu na vida de ambos.

O incrível acontecimento teve início no dia anterior: treze de fevereiro. Kiba chegou no apartamento de Shino por volta das dezoito horas, muito mais “armado” do que para passar uma simples noite. Ele trazia consigo algumas sacolas extras.

— Tadaima! — cumprimentou ao entrar na sala. Já nem se anunciava mais na portaria por motivos óbvios — O trânsito está um horror, ninguém respeita as motos!

— Okaeri.

Shino ergueu os olhos do laptop onde conversava com Ino, sua grande amiga e sócia da “Aburame & Yamanaka TechControl” sobre algumas boas notícias, principalmente a alta nas ações de capital de investimento da empresa. Se tudo se firmasse no cenário dos negócios, sabia onde ia gastar uma parte daquele dinheiro.

— Não se atreva a entrar na cozinha até eu dar permissão! — ameaçou lançando uma expressão séria na direção do namorado. Então ergueu uma das sacolas — Passei pela quitinete e encontrei com Naruto, nosso jantar tá garantido!

Shino ergueu as sobrancelhas e nem tentou entender o que estava acontecendo.

— Tudo bem — respondeu pragmático, recostando-se outra vez.

Kiba pareceu satisfeito e sumiu pela porta da cozinha, muito a vontade pela casa que a cada vez considerava mais seu lar do que a quitinete em morou nos últimos anos.

E Shino permitia que agisse assim, sem se incomodar. Na verdade, essa permissividade era marca registrada da relação desde que Kiba bateu à sua porta com uma sugestiva roupa de Mamãe Noel, ajudou a preparar o jantar, bebeu “dedinhos” de vinho, lhe ofereceu um recital inesquecível e terminou vomitando-lhe nas costas.

Como não se apaixonar?!

— Ah, não. Acabou a reunião! — a voz de Ino soou pela sala, ecoando do laptop.

— O quê? — Shino limpou a garganta.

— Meu amigo, a sua cara está em zoom na minha tela — ela riu — Estou quase vendo a babinha escorrer no canto dos seus lábios.

— Não é nada disso... — Shino começou a própria defesa e foi interrompido.

— Relaxa, Shino — o tom agora se tornou mais suave. Atraiu a atenção do homem, que a fitou intrigado através daquela interação virtual — Fico feliz que as coisas estejam dando tão bem. Estou aqui em Suna ainda, mas me preocupa que estivesse tão conformado em ficar sozinho dia após dia.

Shino suspirou. Era o primeiro ano que eles resolviam tanta coisa à distância. Ino foi para Suna passar o feriado de Natal, o único que se permitiam em meio ao trabalho. E foi quando ela e o noivo tiveram uma conversa muito séria sobre o casamento. Isso mudou as coisas de um modo drástico: estavam testando controlar a “Aburame & Yamanaka TechControl” através de uma parceria a princípio online e então abrindo a filial que já planejavam inaugurar, apenas adiantando alguns anos.

— Eu não tinha planos nenhum para um relacionamento num futuro próximo — sussurrou pensativo.

— Nem num futuro distante, né? — Ino caçoou.

— Ai — Shino gemeu meio debochando, meio a sério.

— Regra número um de uma sociedade de sucesso: honestidade sempre!! Já que nossa reunião de negócios foi interrompida, diz aí: e o piercing?

Shino balançou a cabeça, parecendo meio inconformado.

— Eu pensei em colocar um piercing na adolescência, você sabe disso. Passou rápido — ele confessou — Não vou usar um a essa altura.

— Imaginei. E a tatuagem?

A hesitação de Shino foi visível.

— Sobre isso…

— Não acredito! Puta que pariu — Ino fez um bico que evidenciava o mau-humor — Eu passei a nossa amizade toda te incentivando a fazer a porra de uma tatuagem, daí vem esse moleque que você conhece a um mês e voalá. Eis Shino o Senhor-Resolvi-Me-Tatuar.

O rapaz quase sorriu diante da grande dose de ciúmes que sentiu. Ino não estava acostumada a dividir assim as ações de Shino, seu grande amigo a quem começara a cuidar quase com a corujice de uma mãe. Sim, dava o crédito da reclamação: quando era dolescente, teve o grande sonho de tatuar um desenho significativo para si, mas nunca encontrou coragem. Volta e meia Yamanaka Ino vinha com aquele incentivo tentando tirar esse medo, sem o conseguir.

Um dia, conversando com Kiba, enquanto trocavam informações um sobre o outro, essa revelação veio à tona. E o namorado começou a apoiar Shino igualmente, revelando que queria tatuar-se também. A ideia de uma tatuagem combinando interessou a ambos, mas até Shino sabia que era muito cedo para algo assim, eles se conheciam a coisa de dois meses! Não ia sair marcando o próprio corpo embasado em empolgação. Só estava reunindo ânimo, se não para uma marca de casal, ao menos para o símbolo que sempre desejou.

— Shino…? Você está viajando de novo, meu amigo.

— Me desculpe — teve a decência de parecer constrangido, ajeitando a gola alta da blusa que usava. Fevereiro já não era um mês assim tão frio, o inverno acabaria em breve, ainda que o clima baixo incomodasse o bastante para pedir uma blusa leve, mas de mangas cumpridas.

— Não seja tão sério, bobo. Está muito emocionado? — Ino perguntou deixando de lado a provocação.

Shino franziu as sobrancelhas sem entender.

— Não, por que deveria estar?

— Porra, Shino! Aquele moleque passou com sacolas! Hoje é dia treze! Amanhã é dia de São Valentim!

Ao ouvir aquilo a emoção veio de uma vez, indefensável. Era dia de trocar chocolate entre namorados! Não pensou em nada sobre isso e percebia agora sua gafe, obviamente alguém como Kiba gostaria de participar da tradição!

Ganharia chocolates? Romanticos?!

Pela primeira vez em trinta e seis anos de idade?

— Aproveita, tigre — o tom suave recobriu a voz de Ino, ela sorriu de leve com carinho no olhar — Você merece. Vamos terminar por aqui, também preciso preparar o presente de Gaara!

— Adeus — Shino despediu-se, fechando o laptop em seguida.

Perdeu totalmente a concentração depois disso, principalmente quando o cheiro adocicado de chocolate veio emanando da cozinha até a sala. Chocolates caseiros! Ele ia ganhar algo que nunca teve na vida, ao menos não assim: doces feitos com carinho, por um homem de quem gostava.

=====

Aburame Shino não era um homem ansioso ou afobado. Mas depois que seu namorado terminou de preparar os chocolates e o proibiu de abrir a geladeira e bisbilhotar… foi difícil manter-se na tranquilidade rotineira. Apesar disso, se conteve obediente e aguardou para não atropelar o que quer que Kiba estivesse planejando. O jantar transcorreu sem grandes transtornos, a noite terminou tranquila depois de um banho mais afoito. Não houve espaço para nenhuma intimidade extra, pelo que Shino captou das entrelinhas, Kiba pretendia esquentar tudo em catorze de fevereiro!

O dia seguinte passou tão depressa quanto a ansiedade de Shino exigia. O volume impressionante de trabalho sempre o absorvia, ele mergulhava nas obrigações e mal via as horas passarem, muitas vezes queimando o almoço, uma importante refeição.

Mal acreditou quando parou para respirar e notou que a noite se aproximava. Estava mais do que satisfeito: a estabilidade da alta nas ações se manteve, consolidando o valor de mercado da “Aburame & Yamanaka TechControl”, um aumento significativo de capital que deu mais força aos planos de Shino.

Ele pretendia levar Kiba em uma viagem até Sunagakure, para conhecer Yamanaka Ino, a quem considerava família. O namorado também precisava encontrar Shibi, mas por uma infeliz coincidência, seu pai viajara no final de janeiro, impossibilitando o encontro de ambos.

Foi com tal sensação de satisfação que Shino pegou suas coisas e despediu-se dos últimos funcionários com pendências a resolver no trabalho e foi embora para casa, teve que ficar um pouco além do horário, mas estava acostumado.

Dirigiu distraído até o lar, onde encontrou Kiba já a aguardá-lo.

— Okaeri! — o rapaz exclamou levantando-se do sofá e se aproximando para pegar a maleta e o casaco alheio — Vá tomar um banho enquanto eu ajeito os últimos detalhes!

— Tadaima — Shino concordou antes de beijá-lo nos lábios e obedecer.

Pouco tempo depois saiu do banheiro vestindo roupas confortáveis que estavam esperando por ele, separadas pelo namorado antes que chegasse em casa. Voltou para a sala e Kiba repetiu o gesto de vir encontrá-lo e o segurar pela mão.

— Não somos mais crianças — Kiba disse, embora o sorrisão animado desmentisse um pouco a afirmação. Ele parecia feliz como uma criança — Somos adultos, mas o dia de São Valentim não é apenas para adolescentes e seus dramas. É uma data para demonstrar os sentimentos.

— Sim — Shino concordou com a afirmação, se deixando levar. Aquela ideia era uma máxima em sua vida. Por isso passou todos os dias catorze até então sozinho, sem ter alguém que se importasse o bastante para demonstrar-lhe sentimentos, exceto Ino e seus chocolates de amizade, claro.

Assim alcançaram a porta do quarto, que Kiba abriu com cuidado, revelando toda a sua preparação para aquela noite: a cama de casal estava coberta de pétalas de rosa, e as cortinas sobre a janela haviam sido trocadas por um par mais escuro que jogava o aposento em uma agradável penumbra. Sobre cada armarinho de cabeceira havia uma vela aromática, cuja chama bruxuleante fazia as sombras dançarem em movimentos erráticos e imprevisíveis, além de espalhar um perfume quase hipnótico pelo ar.

— Venha… — Kiba pediu, puxando Shino para se acomodar sobre confortáveis travesseiros que colocou ali na intenção de dar conforto ao outro — Me deixa cuidar de você…?

— Claro, Kiba. Não vejo uma forma melhor de comemorar essa data — Shino aceitou se ajeitar sobre aquele ninho, se recostando de modo agradável.

— Pensei em usar uma fantasia, sabe? Para honrar o começo da nossa história — ele foi até a cômoda e pegou uma bandeja com quatro pezinhos, própria para consumir café da manhã na cama. Havia um jogo de fondue sobre ela. Assim que a colocou sobre colchão, Shino admirou a oferta: chocolate derretido na cumbuca de alumínio e vários pedaços de morango, cuidadosamente cortados em cubinhos.

— Pensou…? — Shino começou a se sentir mais animado do que imaginara.

— E mudei de ideia. Não vou perder tempo com papéis de fantasia. Eu quero cuidar de você, Shino.

Enquanto dizia isso, ajeitou a bandeja perto o bastante para se servir, sem atrapalhar, e sentou-se sobre o colo do outro, que o ajudou segurando-lhe a cintura com firmeza.

Sorrindo, Kiba pegou uma das varetinhas, espetou um dos morangos, mergulhou-o no chocolate derretido e ainda morno, envolvendo bem a fruta antes de levá-la até os lábios de Shino, que entreabriu a boca aceitando a oferta.

Chocolate meio amargo, seu favorito. E morangos docinhos…

— Perfeito… — ele sussurrou um tanto rouco.

O sorriso de Kiba apenas aumentou, enquanto o gesto perdia os tons inocentes, tornando-se um ato provocativo. Os olhos castanhos brilharam selvagens e ansiosos.

Preparou mais um, porém antes que pudesse entregar o mimo ao namorado, uma gota de chocolate pingou sobre a pele marmórea.

— Ops… — a exclamação soou matreira — Me perdoe — pediu antes de reclinar-se para lamber a tez e limpá-la do doce. Fez isso movendo o quadril de modo enfático, provocando Shino.

O gemido incontido soou baixinho e perceptivel o suficiente para que soubessem como o joguinho estava funcionando.

Em silêncio, Kiba ofereceu mais dois pedaços de morango lambuzados de chocolate. A quietude era apenas nas palavras, pois a expressão arrogante passava uma mensagem clara.

— Tire isso… — ele pediu tocando na camisa de Shino com a ponta do dedo. Foi obedecido no mesmo instante, adorando a chance de comandar a noite — Bom garoto… — elogiou quando o amante retornou à posição confortável, recostado contra os travesseiros.

E então as gotinhas não caiam apenas sobre o rosto do outro, mas também sobre seu tórax e pescoço, todas colhidas com cuidado pelos lábios de Kiba. Enquanto o parceiro saboreava a fruta embevecida com chocolate, Kiba degustava-lhe a pele, deslizando a língua com carinho, mordiscando em alguns momentos, sugando hora com calma, hora mais afoito. As presinhas afiadas riscaram o pescoço com arranhadelas avermelhadas, traçando um caminho, uma trilha que o permitiu continuar marcando o caminho até os mamilos rosados que se enrijeceram vítimas da provocação sensual.

Nesse ponto Shino firmou as mãos grandes na cintura de Kiba, a um passo de tomar o controle, mas uma risadinha o impediu.

— Calma… agora é hora dos morangos. Depois você pode comer a fruta do paraíso — gracejou referindo-se a si próprio.

Shino divertiu-se. A arrogância alheia era um traço mais do que característico.

— Eu quero muito provar dessa fruta — resolveu alimentar o ego do namorado.

Percebeu como o elogio foi efetivo ao receber um sorriso de aprovação enquanto as bochechas do outro coravam de pura satisfação.

— Seu pedido é uma ordem! — Kiba largou o espetinho por alguns segundos, pondo-se a tirar a blusa e despir-se por completo. Na hora de tirar a calça, saiu do colo do namorado, dando-lhe a chance de também se livrar das roupas. Em sequência recuperou-o, ainda que permanecesse sentado no colchão para trabalhar no próximo estágio da brincadeira.

Shino assistiu por trás dos óculos de sol, acompanhando fascinado enquanto o rapaz trazia o fondue de morango em um gesto ágil, permitindo que um rastro de chocolate pingasse sobre o pênis que tinha uma semi ereção.

A sensação foi impressionante: a densidade pingava sobre o músculo, algumas deslizando pela extensão, uma carícia leve e morninha, que fez Shino se arrepiar em pura antecipação, que se tornou ainda mais forte quando Kiba reclinou-se e entreabriu os lábios abocanhando aquele pênis que só cresceu ainda mais dentro de seus lábios.

O outro homem ofegou, as costas afundando-se na maciez cálida dos travesseiros enquanto o próprio membro se afundava na maciez úmida e quente dos lábios do namorado.

Kiba adorou a reação. Adorava saber que tinha tanto poder sobre outra pessoa, sendo capaz de estimular e excitar com tão pouco o que fez até então. Algumas brincadeiras e joguinhos e já conseguira uma bela ereção no namorado. Sabia que aquele resultado era uma soma: o equilíbrio entre desejo sexual e bem querer. Não apenas a forte excitação estava presente, mas o sentimento de gostar que unia aqueles dois, surgido de modo inesperado e sem ser pedido, e nem por isso menos forte ou repelido.

O ato continuou, enquanto Kiba oferecia um belo trabalho com os lábios, a língua e os dentes; chupando, lambendo, mordiscando e assoprando, um novo sabor juntou-se aos resquícios do chocolate, aquele gostinho do pré-gozo, quando o líquido viscoso vinha para ajudar na lubrificação natural indicando que o climax vinha, e vinha forte.

Mãos afoitas juntaram-se a provocação, os dedos de Kiba passaram a brincar com os testículos, apertando-os de leve, envolvendo-os e impondo certa pressão até perceber que o corpo do amante tremulava.

Kiba estava acomodado na lateral do corpo de Shino, de modo que pode apoiar a cabeça sobre a coxa macia, como se fosse um travesseiro, interrompendo a felação para admirar o pênis tão duro de excitação que chegava a inclinar-se um pouco em direção ao abdômen dele.

Estava tão perto, admirando, que se esticasse a língua poderia lambe-lo. E sua respiração levemente ofegante batia na pele, sendo um estimulo quase tão excitante e bem vindo quanto um toque.

— Seu pau é uma obra de arte — deixou escapar de forma sonhadora, analisando as veias que ressaltavam o contorno ao longo de toda a ereção — Shino… não é só grande, é grosso também. Caralho!

— Kiba…? — a questão veio diante do elogio totalmente inusitado. E não passou da mera menção ao nome. Pois Kiba cedeu à tentação e deslizou a ponta da língua pela base, bem pertinho dos tufos de pelo escurecido.

Foi a provocação definitiva que fez Shino gozar. Semen espesso esguichou em abundância, respingando em seu ventre. Kiba suspirou, saindo da posição comoda enquanto segurava o penis do namorado com firmeza, movendo os dedos para cima e para baixo, ajudando-o a ejacular até a última gota.

Os olhos selvagens se alternavam entre o trabalho com a mão e o rosto ofegante de Shino, afundado nos travesseiros, adoravelmente corado. E isso era uma das coisas mais raras de se ver, aquele homem de reações controladas e humores contidos dificilmente brindava o mundo com algo tão lindo de se ver. A penumbra no quarto era tal que o detalhe quase passou despercebido. Quase.

— Gosto de você pra um caralho, Shino — Kiba sussurrou, colocando a bandeja com o fondue em segurança sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, ao voltar trazia nas mãos um tubinho de gel lubrificante. Shino não podia ver, mas era de sabor morango…

— Kiba… — a resposta à declaração foi interrompida com a cena que se descortinou.

O rapaz mudou a posição na cama de casal, sentando-se com as pernas abertas e oferecendo uma bela visão ao outro. Sabendo-se assistido com atenção predatória, derramou uma grande quantidade do gel na mão e a levou ao vão entre as nádegas, ignorando a própria ereção que surgia. Usou os dedos para se reparar, deslizando-os para cima e para baixo, penetrando o próprio corpo primeiro com um dedo, em seguida adicionando mais um. O vai e vem servindo não apenas para se preparar, mas também para se dar prazer em toques conhecidos. Além do desejo que sentia queimá-lo sob os óculos de sol que escondiam os olhos de Shino, cujos lábios deixaram escapar um som ininteligível. As chamas das velas lançavam sombras ao corpo de Kiba, dando a impressão de que acariciavam-lhe a pele trigueira. E por um segundo Shino sentiu inveja daquelas sombras, desejando mais do que tudo tocar e reverenciar o corpo quente e tão querido.

Desejo pressentido e realizado. Kiba deu-se por satisfeito, devidamente preparado para seguir com o ato de amor.

— Itadakimasu — sussurrou antes de voltar à posição inicial, sentando-se no colo do namorado. Ou algo perto disso.

As mãos de Shino vieram ajudar a dar apoio, uma segurando-o pela cintura enquanto a outra ia de encontro ao próprio penis, para que Kiba pudesse encaixar a entradinha com cuidado antes de começar a baixar-se e se empalar no pênis que abria caminho, alargando o canal estreito sem pressa.

O casal gemeu quase ao mesmo tempo. Para Shino era um deleite enfiar o membro naquele abrigo convidativo que o engolia, as paredes internas o envolvendo, massageando e estimulando com movimentos involuntários. Os gemidinhos doloridos de Kiba revelavam que a penetração não começava tão agradável, ainda era muito apertado para receber um pênis daquele tamanho sem qualquer desconforto, mesmo tendo se lambuzado de gel e se estimulado com os dedos.

Suspirou quando sentiu que estava preenchido por completo, o membro grosso dilatando-o a tal ponto que as pernas fraquejaram. Precisou de alguns segundos antes de ousar erguer os quadris, recebendo ajuda de Shino para subir e em seguida descer novamente. Kiba gemeu, menos de dor e mais de deleite daquela vez. As mãos espalmadas buscaram apoio sobre o peito de Shino, as pernas abertas uma de cada lado do corpo do amante davam sustento extra além de impulsioná-lo para cima e para baixo. Uma vez começada, era impossível parar a dança erótica do ato de amor. Logo Kiba estava subindo e descendo cada vez mais rápido, na medida em que os gemidos ecoavam pelo quarto misturados com os ofegos de Shino. Gemidos agudos, hora roucos, livres e audíveis, funcionando como estimulante extra. Suor se espalhou pelos corpos, cada estocada ativando terminações sensíveis no corpo de Kiba, que mal se apercebeu da familiar tensão muscular. Naquele instante a mente não focava em nada além do prazer que corria em ondas, tornando-o muito consciente da própria ereção que gotejava sobre o ventre de Shino.

Então as estocadas acariciaram a próstata de Kiba, e o rapaz gritou de prazer, sem preocupar com nada além das sensações estonteantes. O orgasmo percorreu-lhe cada fibra do corpo, fazendo-o contrair-se ao redor do membro de Shino que também atingiu o clímax, inundando o outro rapaz com semen.

Os movimentos de Kiba continuaram por alguns segundos quase no modo automático, enquanto ele respirava pelos lábios entreabertos, os cabelos castanhos colados no suor da testa, o rosto corado e a expressão de puro êxtase, uma bagunça total. Um quadro lindo de se observar.

— Ca-caralho! — ousou exclamar sem folêgo, o corpo todo dolorido e melindroso pelo orgasmo. Em seguida soltou um gritinho um tanto agudo de susto, quando Shino, em um gesto ágil e imprevisível, segurou-lhe as costas e tomou impulso, girando-os e invertendo as posições. E então Shino estava sobre Kiba, nem perto de dar-se por satisfeito.

— Quero saborear essa fruta do paraíso — ele sussurrou em tibre enlouquecido, tendo o cuidado de pegar uma pétala de rosa que grudara na bochecha do rapaz e tirá-la, deixando cair sobre o colchão junto a dezenas e dezenas de gêmeas vermelhas — Vou devorar você, Kiba, se prepare…

Prometeu sem sombra de dúvidas que conseguiria o feito de amar o rapaz até ele estar esgotado demais até para sair da cama. Aquele era o melhor presente que ganhara em um dia dos namorados. Aburame Shino fazia questão de aproveitar o quanto pudesse!

**Cena Extra**

— Oh darlingui! Ai drimin abaute iu ofitem mai pretti darlingui! Iór precius lóóóóóóvi!!!

A canção desafinada entrou na mente entorpecida de Shino e o trouxe de volta à realidade. Notou-se, lentamente, ainda embolado nas cobertas, onde o intenso amor se consumara, em meio a pétalas de rosas, chocolate derretido e outros fluídos, no qual os amantes descansavam e se recuperavam após a saciação do sexo. As velas queimaram por completo, lançando o quarto a uma escuridão quase total, exceto pelo fato de Kiba ter aberto uma fresta nas cortinas.

— Gounna lóvi iu everi singou naiti causi ai sinqui iu are tu auta sai!!!

Shino assistiu Kiba vestido em uma das suas camisas avançar pelo quarto; mancando, pobrezinho, depois de ir à cozinha buscar os preciosos chocolates que preparou com as próprias mãos na noite anterior, embrulhados em um pacote vermelho espalhafatoso. Depositara ali o sentimento de carinho que nutria e ameaçava tornar-se algo mais forte. Queria demonstrar esse afeto para Shino.

O mesmo Shino que assistia enternecido o namorado capenga andar devagar para oferecer a suposta verdadeira dádiva do dia catorze de fevereiro (e que na empolgação pela noite caprichada, ele esqueceu na geladeira…). E deu-se conta de que para si o sentimento já sofrera uma metamorfose. Mesmo o conhecendo a menos de dois meses amava aquele rapaz, sequer conseguia se imaginar sem Kiba ao seu lado.

Por isso estendeu a mão aceitando o presente simbólico e entregando de si, no simples gesto, toda a consideração que conseguia ofertar.

**Author's Note:**

> Link do vídeo: https://vimeo.com/492818256
> 
> Esse vídeo é uma gravação que fiz da tela enquanto digitava um trecho da fanfic. É curtinho, coisa de dez minutos! Fiz empolgada, mas quase desisti de postar: gente... quanto erro! Espero ter corrigido a maioria!
> 
> E o "continua...?" é porque a Rasqueria, artista que fez a arte, talvez lance um novo desafio de Reveião (ausausha) dai eu posto mais uma aqui!
> 
> Diz aí: qual a parte mais marcante desse natal com a Mamãe Noel? Hauhsaushausasas
> 
> ===
> 
> Por fim, a imagem de capa: mostra o Shino levando o Kiba no ombro, vestido de mamãe noel, com uma saia curta e a mão do Shino próxima do bumbum do Kiba. Como o spirit tem regras rígidas contra imagens fiquei em dúvida sobre colocar de capa. Caso queira ver a imagem, essa fanfic está disponivel no Nyah e no Wattpad também!
> 
> ===
> 
> Propaganda:
> 
> O ano está acabando e pra fechar com chave de ouro: instagram #ShinoKiba!  
> Vou tentar usar o #gatchalife e fazer pequenas histórias com eles. Montei o Shino, o Kiba, o Naruto, o Sasuke, a Sakura e a Ino. Não ficou 100% perfeito, porque as opções de personalização são limitadas, acho que lembra um pouco!  
> Quem tem insta e quiser seguir: https://www.instagram.com/shinokibalovestories/


End file.
